Brave Soldiers
by thkq1997
Summary: Chuchi's Journey, until the very end [ One - Shot ] [ Riyo Chuchi ] [ Rated Strong T, no really, this thing rated T for a reason ]


** Brave Soldiers **

**A/N : What you are about to read is very disturbing, no not my grammar, it's not that disturbing, so this piece came up because Chuchi- centric is so rare ( Only 1 story I found )**

**So please, if you are 13 under, please leave now, you will find this hard to understand or you will mentally scared because somebody died.**

**Thank You Zipitnow, and Davis, and those who are kindly enough to review my godforsaken stories, and you too Kittylove.**

The air was so hard to breathe suddenly, all eyes on the chancellor, all eyes on the gungan, and everyone held their breath with uncertain thoughts about the future.

She was young, but she's not naïve, her people had entrusted her to represent their planet in the senate, and like any other senator in the room, she held her own breath, waiting.

Her eyes wondered somewhere out there, in the endless void of snow and coldness, her hands shaking with not just the cold that embrace this planet, but also fear that embraced her mind.

Fear that she would fail, and failure means war.

She thought the chairman was on her side, but all her views about him came crashing down in one drop of a snow outside the outpost's window.

She held her breath, it becomes suffocating, and the gungan opens its mouth.

She held her breath, her mind shaking with thoughts, and the snow creature raise its spear.

And the whole room erupted with the sound of hand's clapping.

The spear hits the ground, and the wind wanted to flow it away from her hand.

Cheering and clapping

Wind and snow raging all around her

War has begun, when the gungan said it.

War has ended, when she put the late fanatic chairman's hat on top of the spear.

But the war raging throughout the galaxy was far from over, and there is sleepless night that she thought it would never is, no end in sight.

Then came the kidnapping attempt, then the bombing attack, all targeted the senate and the Jedi, and all she could do was stand by and watch.

Then Delegation 2000 came in effective, she sworn her oaks to be loyal to the Republic, to remain loyal to democracy, but in time, her loyalty begins to shake with doubts.

All power in the hand of the chancellor, and hundred worlds leaders just cheer, except her and some others, Padme Amidala.

Is this even a democracy anymore?, or just a shell, a meaningless word that had nothing to do with its purpose, then after the delegation, rumors started to spread.

Accidents, poisoned, missing, on those senators who against the delegation's signing.

She watched, but she doesn't speak, she watched the Republic died days by days, and so is her loyalty, her trust.

They sent her to planets that need the Republic's present, but for the first time, she doesn't afraid failing, because her present here is a useless effort, war will go on, as always.

But what she fear is the eyes of the opposite representatives who looks at her with daggers in their eyes, if looks can kill, she would died more than hundreds and hundreds of time already throughout the war.

She was looking, but she cannot speak, because no words can describe it, no explanation can.

''Look, haha, he is begging for mercy''

''Do he showed mercy for our mother and wives, or even children, now he's shaking like a wet rat''

''Pathetic''

''He is already surrendered, we might need him for interrogation''

''No!''

A blaster sound erupted, before plugging the room into total silence.

''This is not war, this is murder!''

''The rockets are tearing the city apart!''

''Move!''

Before her was not clones, in fact the Republic just only sent her here on their own war progress, the one sided with the Republic are winning, and pushing the final battle into the main capital city.

And before her, they are not clones.

Entering the carrier, she gazed down into the ruin of once the richest city in the mid rim, and the echoed of the blaster screaming in the air.

And the echoed of a soldier gone mad in the barrack, sitting in the corner, and murmur:

Brave soldier…..Brave soldier…..Come die with me…

One planet slid in half by a war of two beliefs, two different ideals, ideals that kill thousand, she was just a shadow, a whisper, no more and less, and she was there just to see to see the surrender of the losing side.

In the end, the Republic helped a dictator's rise to power, so the planet was safe on their grip, but the ideal about democracy is something like in a fairy tale, a faint voice fading with the wind.

Even at the verge of bankruptcy, the senators keep cheering for the new war's efforts, more weapons, more clones, and more powers in the hand of the chancellor.

More brave soldiers to die….

She thought the chancellor wanted the best for the Republic that stands for millennia, but in the mask of a chairman, a monster rises, and eventually slain by his own enemy.

Behind the mask of the chancellor, there was something more than just a monster, something dark and deceptive, calculative.

All came crashing down in one night; by the man she thought she could trust to lead them to a better future.

He promised, promises, promises.

Promising while tightens his grip in every planet in the galaxy, but her moon refused, and they stayed neutral like they did before the war.

What she doesn't know, Pantora was a loose end, but the Emperor cannot touch it, war without a cause, will eventually raises sympathy for the Rebels in the senate, and he can't afford that.

It was suffocating, memories of the brutal war, and then time flies, came peace that didn't last.

It was suffocating, to live in a reality where all your works for peace is for nothing.

But quiet senator is a good senator, she just sit and watch as the drama plays out in front of her eyes.

Her planet was a loose end, and its need to be tightened.

But all the empire need, was a leverage

A dead senator is the best senator…..

''Riyo Chuchi was assassinated by the group known as '' Pantoran's Revolutionists''

The group does not exist; it was only a piece of imagination

It was enough to start a war…..and naturally, the people will fight for their own freedom, until all hopes is lost.

Brave Soldier….Brave Soldier…..Come die with me…


End file.
